


Frightening Loyalty

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Julia contemplates her murdered double in the parallel world.





	Frightening Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This incoporates elements of both the orginal series and ‘Night of Dark Shadows’ into my own unique Dark Shadows Alternate Universe with my own version of the characters. I never got to see the original Julia Hoffman versus Julia Hoffman story, alas…the collar may be completely different in that version. 
> 
> Dark Shadows doesn’t belong to me, but I do sometimes belong to it. This fandom spirits me away from projects I’m working on with some urgency, compelling me to come play in Collinwood for a while. :)

“This could have been me.” Julia stared at the woman, lying motionless on the floor. Her starched collar was still fastened around her neck, gleaming with a priestly purity.

Still, rigid, and uncompromising in her death as she’d been in her life. Julia wondered if it had been one of rationality and order, until that pivotal moment, when everything changed. 

The moment when someone else became the center of Julia Hoffman’s universe. 

Only for this Julia, it hadn’t been Barnabas. 

“What if I hadn’t met you?” Julia shook her head, denying the images which flashed through her mind of a life she’d never lived. 

Worshipping the witch. Obsessed with memories from a little girl she’d never been. 

Julia wrapped her arms around herself like a straight jacket to keep herself from shaking. 

Barnabas reached out a hand to touch her stiff, unyielding arms. 

She felt herself soften, just a little at his touch. Same as always. 

“Your loyalty is a frightening thing, Julia.” Barnabas gazed down at the lifeless body. “I’ve never truly appreciated how fortunate I am.” A flicker of something troubled stirred with his dark eyes. “Fortunate that loyalty belongs to me. Not my enemy.” 

Julia swallowed and released herself from her vice like embrace. 

She reached out a hesitant finger to meet his, half expecting him to recoil. 

He allowed his to open, accepting hers. 

It wasn’t quite holding hands, but it was closer than they’d ever came. 

Julia took a deep breath, willing to her heart to stop pounding so fast.

If Barnabas heard it, he didn’t say anything. 

All he did was smile.


End file.
